


In Living Color

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: The color of Emma and Regina’s joined/shared magic when they are alone together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> reposting an old fic from Tumblr that never made it over here.

Regina had forgotten how sex with another magic user went. With Emma’s deft touch, she almost didn’t realize it was magic exploding behind her eyelids.

When they fucked hard, fast, and needy, all clutching fingers, tensed muscles and teeth, she learned, their magic twined and built and flared bright orange.

But when Emma’s mouth between her legs was slow and lingering, the pleasure and magic became a green growing thing that matched the savior’s eyes.

Fingers deep inside, moving together slowly, eyes locked, was Regina’s favorite. That magic, deep red like heartblood and just as throbbing, made them one being.  

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: How the colour of Emma and Regina’s joined/shared magic when they are alone together - in whichever intimate scenario you choose - influences their experience/pleasure. (which admittedly is not exactly what i did).


End file.
